You Said You Would Die For Me
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Riku and Sora fighting in a battle of Nobodies and Heartless. But Riku can't do it...    RikuXSora


**You Said You Would Die For Me-**_Riku and Sora_

_To the Song "Cat and Mouse" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

The fight against the heartless and nobodies was getting harder by the moment, we didn't think we could get out of there. There was no way out, as they closed in around us, all controled by the organization.

Sora danced with the heartless as Riku played with the nobodies. Sora held them off, as did Riku, but they kept pushing the small circle the two were in, back. The circle getting smaller and smaller. Sora lashed out and nailed a heartless hard in the head, backing off then running in again at more. Riku reversed alot with the nobodies, seemed like he never stopped moving, but he finally got around them and sliced at them, making about three dissappear before another came at him, making him move back to back with Sora.

"Sora! What do we do, they don't stop coming!" Riku said defending himself and pushing a nobody off of him.

"I don't know...for once I just don't know..." Sora replied blocking an attack.

"So the famous Keyblade Master and his little 'buddy' can't work thier way out of this one?" A deep voice rang out above everything else. As this happened, the nobodies and heartless pushed harder, working thier way to the two heros in the middle, getting trapped.

"Riku...we just have to give it all...ready?" Sora asked lookinga at him from the corner of his bright blue eyes.

"Ready..."Riku smiled back.

"GO!" They both said in unison and placed thier feet together an pushed off of each other, flying threw the evil.

They fought vigorusly threw the threat, Sora never backing down, blocking attcks, taking hits, giving them back. Riku, took some hits, gave them back, but got hit even more. Riku was out of breath and barely holding himself up at this point. Sora was still going. He just couldn't do it. He fell to one knee, his keyblade pierced in the ground. Looking up, saw the nobodies surround him. A nobody walked up to him and flicked it's hands as ten knives came out of nowhere. The nobody crossed it's arms in attack stance ready to throw them, Riku just looked down. Sora, Kairi, and himself flashed before his eyes.

_"I said I'd never leave..."Sora's voice said fading away with his smile._

_"You'll never change..."Kairi smiled at him._

_"I'm not satisfied with where I'm at life..." He remembered himself saying to them while looking to the ocean._

Riku lifted his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...Sora." He said and the kinves were thrown. They all hit his body at the same time, covering his chest and arms, he was bleeding badly.

"Riku...we are beating them...Riku?" Sora said turning around seeing Riku falling to the ground. "Riku!" Sora ran after him, destroying all that way in his way. The nobodies and heartless made a circle around Sora nd Riku, as Sora sat down nxt to him and lifted his head off the ground and laid it on his lap.

"Sora..."Riku said coughing. He opened his eyes. "I don't think I'm gonna make it out of here..."

"Don't talk like that...you'll make it out of here...don't worry, I'll get you out!" Sora pleaded. Riku smiled a little and riasing his hand to point at Sora.

"You should see the look on your face...you look stupid." Sora smiled a little as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Am I supposed to be happy...Riku? When all I ever wanted, it came with a price." Sora said looking at Riku. Riku just laid there, seeming lifeless, but he wasn't, he was just thinking about what happened.

"You said that you woul die for me..."Riku said to Sora, finally speaking. "Remeber? You said you would die for me...not me dying for you. Funny right?"

Sora sat there, more tears running down his face. A few hitting Riku on the cheek.

"Yeah, I remember saying that..." Sora said looking at Riku as the heartless and nobodies closed in closer.

"Well now I'm going to die for you..." Riku said, his voice getting weaker.

"No...no you can't...you have to live, what about Kairi? Think about it."

"Oh Kairi...yeah...you'll take good care of her." Riku responded. Sora sat there for a moment again, he didn't know what to say. His best friend is dying in his arms and he doesn't know what to do. For the first time ever, he didn't know what to do. He just shifted his weight a little and then sighed.

"Riku...you must live for me too." Sora said to him. Riku's eyes opened a little more and looked at him.

"I've did that for 16 years and I thought I did well. Sorry for the trouble I got you into with the whole 'darkness thing'." Riku laughed a bit and then coughed. Riku lifted his head up and got close to Sora's ear. "You take care of Kairi, Sora, I'll miss you but I'll watch over you. It was an honor to die by your side...Sora." Riku then looked at Sora and kissed him on the cheek and laid back down, his bright aqua eyes fading.

"Riku? RIKU?!?!" Sora burried his face in Riku's jacket and cried. "You said that you would die for me...I never thought that promise would come true...It was also an honor to live by your side." Sora cried some more then looked up at the surrounding enemy.

After that, Sora went on a blind rage killing all the heartless and nobodies, not missing one. He then targeted the organization and got them all, heading for Xemnas. After beating him down in a fight that lasted hours, he was sent back home to Kairi.

"Sora!" Kairi said running to Sora and hugging him.

"Hi...Kairi." Sora said back, his voice was low and sad. He couldn't stop thinking of Riku.

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked. Sora perked up and then looked sad.

"About Riku..."Sora said as they talked. Nothing was heard cause it was a touchy subject. Kairi grabbed her mouth in shock and then started to cry. She then grabbed Sora and cried on his shoulder. A tear fell down Sora's face and het the sand as he looked ot the ocean, seeing Riku standing there with his hand out.

"You said you would die for me..."


End file.
